


That's Life

by Kitsune_157



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_157/pseuds/Kitsune_157
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Naruto's life. First story I wrote so it's short and may not be that good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Life

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto is still an academy student in this story.

Running. Running from the villagers, the people I will dedicate my life to protecting and what do I get in return? Beaten up, insulted and glared at. My apartment is vandalised, I am overcharged and underpriveledged, I barely have human rights and it's all because of something I have no control over.  
I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I am a Jinchuriki, I have the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside me. Unfair, right?  
I turn a corner into an alley which turns out to be a dead end. Crap! There is nowhere I can go. No way to escape. I can hear the villagers laughing behind me because they know I am trapped. They crowd around me and begin the assualt. They kick, punch and generally attack me. I can't fight back because I am training to be a shinobi and I am meant to protect these people not attack them so I have to just take it. Once they have gotten bored of beating up the 'demon' I am severely injured but only Kyuubi heals the wounds. Kyuubi is probably the only reason I am still alive but also the reason that my life is such hell in the first place. No one besides the Sandaime knows how bad I have it, not that it would make any difference if they did. I have no friends to help me out and no parents to protect me, I have no one. I am alone.  
Don't get me wrong, I've tried like hell to make friends but I just can't. Kids learn from their parents and that includes their hatred for me I guess. I mean who would want their kid to be friends with the 'demon'?  
It's not that I am the demon but the villagers think I am. They see me as the demon itself. Technically they should thank me for keeping the demon under control when I could easily have let it out to kill them all.  
I've reached my apartment to find graffitti all over it as usual. 'Demon', 'Monster and 'Die' are some of the most popular messages scrawled across my walls. I sigh and push the door open. After years of this it doesn't bother me that much any more although it bothers me more than I let on. I don't let anyone see how much it bothers me so I just keep on smiling but when I'm at home I don't have to pretend anymore so I sit down on my bed and cry. Why me? Why did it have to be? The same thoughts that have practically monopolised my mind for most of my life. Why can't people see me for who I am rather than what is sealed inside me? Then I fall asleep awaiting the next day, a near repeat of today, with one thought remaining in my mind. Just got to work with what i've got. Life can't be fair for everyone. I guess that's life.


End file.
